Williammurderer.mov: A Violette1st Creepypasta
Hello reader. I am living in my parent's house. I have a job at Pizza Hut, working at minimum wage, and whenever I have free time, I use it on Youtube. I watched many YouTubers, but there was one I used to watch all the time, and that was Violette1st. Violette1st is a Youtube channel, but not like many other channels. The videos are about a family in Maryland. William is the main character in the series who always destroys stuff in the house and causes drama between his family members. Violette is the cameraman who always screams like crazy. Bill is a obese man who always eats Big Macs and calls everyone, especially William, a jerk. Andy is the cousin of William who is chill, but can blow up like Will. And Lucy is William's big sister. She can be cruel to him sometimes. There are other characters, but these are the main 5. Like I previously said, I used to watch them all the time. But after what I saw... I don't even want to think about... It was a humid day in Kingsland, Georgia, the place I live in. Since I was sick at the time and couldn't go to work, I decided to spend it on Youtube. I check the sub box to see what videos there were, and I found a video posted by Violette1st called "williammurderer.mov". It had about 5,000 views. The video had no thumbnail, and when I clicked on it, there was a HUGE amount of dislikes. I didn't understand what it was, but I decided to watch the video. Oh god... if I had done it over again, I would've never clicked play. I could've watched Jake Paul instead, and get more entertainment on it instead! The video started with Violette in her room. If you were hoping for me to say "The quality of the video was horrible and there was static", it was the complete opposite. The quality was a lot better than normal! It was as if they were recording with a DSLR. Anyway, Violette was explaining that William has been acting strange lately and that he has been put on ISS, and she wanted to go check him out. She enters William's room, and William took notice and stared at her. And no, he didn't had blood red eyes or any of that bullcrap. He was normal. Violette asked William why he is acting stupid, William said "IT'S BECAUSE MY TEACHERS ARE JERKS!!!". Violette said that he needed to go downstairs, and William agrees. The scene moves to the kitchen where Bill explains that he is cooking spaghetti. Suddenly, a shriek was heard from outside. Violette and Bill get concerned and go outside. What was shown outside was just... disturbing... William was outside, covered with blood. Right next to him was Pinky, or at least what was left of her. Words cannot describe how badly injured Pinky was, and even if there were words, I won't describe it. Bill yells out "WHAT THE FRICK DID YOU DO JERK?!?!". William just said "I got... mad..." The scene moves to the living room. Violette and Bill had no arms or legs, and blood basically flooded the room. William then says "I'm sorry...", and the video ends. The video is now deleted, and William has been arrested. However, there have been some copies of the movie on shock sites. If you do come across one, please, do not watch it! Trust me... it won't, be, pretty... Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta